Rain Drops
by Adiamante
Summary: This is the first story in a line of stories that might just turn out to be some sort of series. Probably not though. It's a ExT fic though.


Head Title: Rain Drops  
  
Full Title: Rain Drops are Falling on my Head  
  
Author: Adiamante (AKA: Shadow P)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, no matter HOW much I want it to.  
  
Author's notes: Nothing really, first completed CCS fic... what an achievement, it only  
took me a week. (FYI: They can't seem to decide whether Tomoyo's hair  
is Silver, Gray, Black or Purple, so I'm putting it down as Silver-black).  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, I am quite proud of this fic, :) Any comments, flames, suggestions of suicide, pleas  
of marriage and such and such, should go to adiamante@surrealestate.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Rain falls from a darkened sky, descending quickly, and upon hitting the ground, bursting  
into tiny explosions. Always leaving fragments of its short life around it, only to be   
added on to by more and more.  
  
Rain is calming to watch from one's bed, even at 2 o'clock at night.  
  
A shadow sits, half covered by a comforter, staring out a window at the falling rain.  
  
"Why am I up?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
Thoughts are dangerous things this late at night, he knew. You close your eyes and   
suddenly, there they are, rushing at you, bumping around in your head so loudly that you   
wonder sometimes why you are not insane.  
  
To escape them, you must open your eyes and face the darkness. It isn't quite as bad, he  
supposed, because the darkness is silent.  
  
Eriol (who had not been sleeping well) would wonder sometimes how silence could be so   
deafening, for as he stared up at his darken ceiling, thinking, perhaps, of the last time he  
did this (which would only be less than a week ago, but seemingly, to him, it happens every   
day), the thoughts are still there, still clamoring inside his head, begging to be let out.  
  
'Tonight,' he thought 'I am lucky. There is the rain.'  
  
Watching the drops of water falling quickly from the clouds was something that Eriol had   
always enjoyed. Hearing them make no sound until they impacted upon the cruel earth (which  
tore them to bits) was perhaps sadder, but to peak inside his mind, it fit his mood quite   
well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People have called water "life" for many centuries, which makes me think, does water die   
when it hits the cold, cruel earth?  
  
It's a silly thought, perhaps, but one of much importance on nights like these.  
  
As I have said, thoughts are a dangerous thing this late at night. You cannot escape them,  
you can only endure. Who knows, maybe one might turn out to be useful?  
  
Useful as a singular drop in a rainfall perhaps, but then, it takes many, many rain drops   
for the rainfall to be helpful.  
  
In the same way, I suppose it's the same with thoughts and ideas, one is not enough to have  
been solved, the rest have to be too.  
  
My thoughts this night (as in many others) concern but one single person.  
  
She who loves another... who loves another.  
  
Adults have no idea what they say when they say that teenage lives were easy.  
  
A scent of lavender, a few familiar notes in a song, anything will set me off.  
  
I open the window in spite, or perhaps, because, of the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A latch clicks and the window slides back. The night is not perfectly silent. Cars drive  
by sometimes and the steady patter of rain reaches the young man's ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air smells of damp grass... and lavender.  
  
Lavender?  
  
Oh ye Gods  
  
I'm going to kill Nakuru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bush sat below Eriol's window, it's flowers in full bloom.  
  
It had been freshly planted (judging from the fresh up-turned dirt) and so the site, if not   
the smell, had yet to be noticed by the boy.  
  
Some where, in a room on the other side of the house, the sexless guardian smirked and   
sniggered in its sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavender...  
  
Just the smell of lavender sent several images, frightening in their clarity, shooting   
through my mind.  
  
Pictures of her laughing, that gentle smile (or not so gentle, if it was just after I   
performed one of those delightful tricks that I am oh-so fond of.) beaming from her face.  
  
Her with Sakura... Sakura.  
  
I suppose she knows by now, a love so obvious as hers would be quite hard to miss (but then,  
no one has ever accused Sakura, wondrous soul as she is, of being too perceptive).  
  
What does my cute cousin think about all this, I wonder? Xiao Lang isn't known to be   
talkative but I can see that it weighs upon his mind.  
  
He does, however, know that Tomoyo would never break them up. She could never cause her   
beautiful Sakura-chan any pain.  
  
Yes, indeed, he does know this and from here, it seems like they are pretty good friends  
themselves.  
  
I can't quite seem to accept it though.  
  
She told me once that if Sakura were happy, then she would be happy. I asked her, in a   
moment of wistfulness, if that was all she wanted from Sakura.  
  
Eyes pinned me to the spot as she said (in a tone that I can never forget) that it was all  
that was possible.  
  
Behind the smile (that didn't quite reach her eyes) and the bright eyes (that betrayed just  
a hint of tears), I knew that she needed more.  
  
Sakura can't give it to her. No matter how naive we think she is, not much seems to pass  
without her knowing.  
  
"Tomoyo should be happy," she told me in a sad and quiet voice.  
  
"She deserves to be happy. I can't make her happy, not like she should be"  
  
Sakura walked off quickly after telling me that. The next time I saw her, she was back to  
her normal genki self.  
  
Tomoyo should be happy. I'd give anything to make her happy but... but I can't help her.  
She needs to help herself.  
  
Were does that leave me? Sitting alone, on my bed at 2 o'clock at night, staring out  
at the rain hoping that, by some miracle, tomorrow's sun will bring her to my door.  
  
This, however wanted, would now seem impossible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With eyes completely lost in the shadows of his thoughts Eriol gave one last sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many nights have been spent contemplating these thoughts; one more is just a single rain  
drop.  
  
Perhaps I should get some sleep, it's late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol lay down upon his mattress and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oyasumi Tomoyo-chan."  
  
He was asleep as the last raindrop fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lavender bush was on the receiving end of that last raindrop.  
  
Sparkling with the dawn sun (which had just broken through the thick cloud cover) it dropped  
for an eternity before splashing it's remains over a leaf of the Lavender bush, shivering   
the plant slightly with the force of it's decent.  
  
The bush steadied, then shivered again, this time, from something in the bush's shade.  
  
Shivering with more intensity, the bush swayed back and forth and the bushes parted to   
reveal a small shivering form, huddled in a ball, raincoat clutched tightly around her.  
  
The ground beneath her a mixture of leaves, silver-black hair... and large splotches of red,  
leaking out from her leg.  
  
"Omae.. Omae dame... Sakura-chan... Eriol-kun.."  
( I .. I can't )  
  
The weak voice was barely heard above the just beginning twitters of the morning birds.  
  
End  
  
Author's notes: I'm mean :) I'm very very mean. Oh well. the sequel might be out in a   
week, a month or a year, don't hold your breath, cause I can only write when  
I have time and when I have a drive to. These two things don't always   
coincide. 


End file.
